cheeyoungfandomcom-20200214-history
List of songs 1
Songs In alphabetical order 101 Eastbound (Fourplay) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sk9b-6F6Wwg Video 2] : 2011 (Feb 28) Live in EBS space **Guitar by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_Loeb Chuck Loeb] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJnQTRvcKNc Video 1] : 2005 (Jan 16) Performance in MBC **Guitar by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Larry_Carlton Larry Carlton] *1991 Track 2 in ''Fourplay'' (album) **Guitar by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lee_Ritenour Lee Ritenour] **Composed by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nathan_East Nathan East] (Bass guitar) Feel Like Making Love (Bob James) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFwhlGTYYQ4 Video 2] : 2010 (March) Live at Java Jazz Festival 2010 ([https://www.youtube.com/user/JavaJazzFest JavaJazzFest]) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxxoN7_HhMw Video 1] (BobJamesVEVO) *1974 Track 5 in ''One'' (Bob James album) *Original song: Feel Like Makin' Love (Roberta Flack song) I'll never see you smile again (Bob James and Earl Klugh) *1979 Track 5 in ''One On One'' (Bob James and Earl Klugh album) Kari (Bob James and Earl Klugh) *1979 Track 1 in ''One On One'' (Bob James and Earl Klugh album) Mallorca (Bob James and Earl Klugh) *1979 Track 4 in ''One On One'' (Bob James and Earl Klugh album) *Mallorca: Majorca, island in Mediterranean Sea Night Rhythms (Lee Ritenour) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUt_pnutRtI Video 4] (8:32) : 2013 (March 1st) Live in Java Jazz Festival 2013 (JavaJazzFest) **with Dave Grusin, Melvin Davis *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vJNgso6S4o Video 3] : 2008 (March 12, 13) Live in EBS space **Bass guitar: Melvin Davis *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RZnjSLcpQM&t=39s Video 2] : 1991 Live in Montreal Jazz Festival **Saxophone : Ernie Watts *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OaJnnh6wWM Video 1] () *1988 in album ''Festival'' **Bass guitar: Marcus Miller Pure Imagination (Bob James) *1977 Track 3 in ''BJ4'' (album) *Original Song: a song from musical film "Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory" (1964 noble "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory") Rio Funk (Lee Ritenour) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQC0a84rXM8 Video 1] : Rio Funk **Bass guitar : Marcus Miller *1979 Track 1 in album ''Rio '' **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryARl1TRyz8 Video 1] : Rio (album) Room 335 (Larry Carlton) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvgYLHdaLsI Video 3] 2012 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAsWqdc0S38 Video 2] 1995 LARRY & LEE Live in Japan *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47ysdThtXgw Video 1] *1978 Track 1 in ''Larry Carlton'' (album) Smiles And Smiles To Go (Larry Carlton) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfA1PSQayvE&t=19s Video 2] ([https://www.youtube.com/user/LarryCarltonMr335 LarryCarltonMr335]): 1995 LARRY & LEE Live in Japan in 1995 *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH8TJVwF1Yg Video 1] : 1990 Live at Montreal International Jazz Festival 1990 *1986 Track 1 in ''Alone / But Never Alone'' The Afterglow (Bob James and Earl Klugh) *1979 Track 2 in ''One On One'' (Bob James and Earl Klugh album) Where The Wind Blows Free (Bob James) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3KAo1wWejM Video 1] *1977 Trace 2 in ''BJ4'' (album) Albums and Live Performance ''BJ4'' (Bob James album, 1977) *Pure Imagination (5:22, Track ) *Where The Wind Blows Free (6:44, Track 2) *Nights Are Forever Without You (6:25, Track 4) Musicians *Flute: Hubert Raws *Bob James: Electric Piano, Acoustic Piano, Clavinet, Synthesizer ''One on One'' (Bob James and Earl Klugh album, 1979) Track list *Kari (6:30, Track 1) *The Afterglow (6:33, Track 2) *Mallorca (4:48, Track 4) *I'll never see you smile again (Track 5) LARRY & LEE Live (Performance) in Japan in 1995 Musicians *Larry Carlton *Lee Ritenour *Melvin Davis Musicians Larry Carlton (Mr. 335) *Official Website: [http://www.larrycarlton.com/ Larry Carlton - Official Website of Mr. 335] *YouTube Channel: [http://www.youtube.com/LarryCarltonMr335 Larry Carlton - Mr. 335] LARRY & LEE Live (Performance) in Japan 1995 #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q02svTz4pUw The Roadhouse 1] (Crosstown Kids) #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1iI-eNlbF8 The Roadhouse 2] #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfA1PSQayvE The Roadhouse 3] (Larry's Blues, Room 335) #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eCl0y9xb3s The Roadhouse 4] #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfA1PSQayvE The Roadhouse 5] (Smiles And Smiles To Go) #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRMxcAjOm9M The Roadhouse 6] (4 on 6) #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRMxcAjOm9M The Roadhouse 7] (L.A. Underground) Musicians *Larry Carlton *Lee Ritenour *Melvin Davis Lee Ritenour=